vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
History Repeating/Transcript
Mystic Falls High School sits at her desk in math class, trying to stay away during a boring lecture. :Teacher: Today we're going to talk about shadow reckoning. This is a method of measuring heights by the sun's shadow. Let's say, for example, that we're going to measure the distance of a shadow. We're gonna take this measure here, measure the length, and we're going to multiply that by the height of the source. Building height can also be measured, using a clinometer, which we're going to make in class tomorrow. Bonnie glances around and notices something in the hallway. She gets up and follows a woman who turns out to be her ancestor, Emily Bennett. :Bonnie: Hello? follows Emily out of the double doors. Fell's Church Bonnie finds herself in the ruins of Fell's Church. Emily is there, waiting for her. :Emily: Please, help me. :Bonnie: Who are you? :Emily: I'm Emily. smiles You know that. We're family. :Bonnie: Where am I? :Emily: This is where it started. And this is where it has to end. :Bonnie: head in disbelief No. This isn't real. tries to run away, but Emily keeps blocking her path. :Emily: Help me. Mystic Falls High School wakes up with a gasp in class. Everyone stares at her, including the girl sitting next to her. :Bonnie: the girl What are you looking at? Turn around. turns to the other side, and realizes Emily is sitting in the desk next to her. She screams. Fell's Church wakes up in the middle of the ruins of Fell's Church. Mystic Falls High School Elena and Caroline are walking towards the school. :Elena: Have you even talked to Bonnie? :Caroline: No, I'm mad at her. She needs to make the first move. :Elena: Be the bigger person. :Caroline: Impossible in her presence. :Elena: Why are you so pissed at her anyway? :Caroline: She's a thief, that's why. I gave her my necklace, and she refuses to give it back. It's a matter of principle. :Elena: sighs All right. Well, I tried. I'm officially out of it. :Caroline: Good. Your turn. Where's Stefan? Have you talked to him? :Elena: He's avoiding me. :Caroline: Why? :Elena: as she tries to think of what she can say ...It's complicated. bells rings, giving Elena an excuse to leave I'll see you later. :Caroline: Bye. leaves. Matt and Caroline pass each other. :Matt: Hey. :Caroline: Hey. is disappointed, and stares at him before walking away. history class, Elena sits down in class near Bonnie as Alaric, the new teacher, prepares for his class. :Alaric: Good Morning everyone. Alrighty. writes his name on the chalkboard. Elena mouths "Are you okay?" to Bonnie. Bonnie shrugs. :Alaric: Alaric Saltzman. It's a mouthful, I know. Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue. Saltzman is of German origins. My family emigrated here in 1755 to Texas. I, however, was born and raised in Boston. Now the name Alaric belongs to a very dead great-grandfather I will never be able to thank enough. You'll probably want to pronounce "A''laric" but it's "Al''a''ric," okay? So, you can call me Rick. I'm your new history teacher. '''Salvatore Boarding House' enters Stefan's room and wakes him up with a coffee for him. :Damon: Rise and shine! him the coffee You'll be late for school. :Stefan: What? What are you doing? :Damon: Peace offering. Come on, you need it for blood circulation. Does dead flesh good! makes a face, and Damon sighs All right. I'm sorry. :Stefan: out of bed and starts to get ready Step aside, please. :Damon: I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good, but I'm sorry. And, to prove it, I'm not gonna feed on a human. beat For at least a week. I'll adopt a Stefan diet! Only nothing with feathers. :Stefan: Damon 'Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil, and yet somehow, it's worthy of humor. :Damon: Are you mimicking me? :Stefan: to mock him Yes, Stefan. Now that the secret society of vampires haters is off our back, I can go back to my routine of "How can I destroy Stefan's life this week?" :Damon: Stefan back And I'' can go back to sulking and Elena-longing and forehead brooding. laughs This is fun! I like this. :'Stefan: mocking Damon And I will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls. :Damon: Yeah. I'm done. "That's just like you, Damon. Always have to have the last word." '''Mystic Falls High School is explaining to Elena about her dreams. :Bonnie: And then, I ended up at the remains of the old Fell's church before I woke up back in the woods. :Elena: And you always see your ancestor Emily? :Bonnie: Mhm. Do you believe in ghosts? :Elena: Two weeks ago I'd say no, but now... :Bonnie: Because i think I'm being haunted. :Elena: I don't get it. Why Emily? :Bonnie: Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days, and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman. :Elena: And it all started when you got the necklace? :Bonnie: I think she's using it to communicate with me. :Elena: Okay, what does Grams say about it? :Bonnie: I can't call her. She's gonna tell me to embrace it. I don't want to embrace it, I want it to stop. the history classroom. Jeremy walks into Alaric's class and greets Alaric, who is eating his lunch at his desk. :Jeremy: Hey Mr. Saltzman, I'm Jeremy Gilbert. You wanted to see me? :Alaric: chewing and sets down his sandwich You know that your old teacher had a jackass file? No joke. up the file It's typed on a label. It has all the troublemakers in it. But really it's just an opus-- to you. looks at him in alarm Don't worry about it. the file in the trashcan I'm not him. Clean slate. Now...let's talk about grades. :Jeremy: I know it's been a rough couple of months, but I've been trying to turn them around. :Alaric: Yeah, I saw that. But, the problem is, we're halfway through a semester and half a fail is still pretty bleak. beat This is the part where you say to me, "But what can I do to change that?" I'm glad you asked! How do you feel about extra credit? :Jeremy: his head in agreement Yeah, yeah, totally! Whatever. :Alaric: smiles Good! Write me a paper, then. :Jeremy: Okay. About what? :Alaric: History. Pick a topic, keep it local, and no Wikipedia-regurgita. These old towns have a rich history, so just get your hands dirty, make it sing and your back on track. Deal? :Jeremy: grateful Yeah. Deal. a large ring on Alaric's finger That's a cool ring. :Alaric: awkward Oh, thanks. It was my father's. A little garish, but family, you know? to topic at hand You've got a week. passes Caroline again outside. :Matt: Hey. :Caroline: him Hey, what is that? :Matt: What is what? :Caroline: The "hey!" That's twice. That is two heys. That--do you have any other words in your vocabulary? :Matt: confused What's wrong with "hey"? :Caroline: It reeks of awkward subtext. You spent the night in my bed! There was cuddling! And then, you snuck out before dawn so you wouldn't have to face me, which I must say is a total Lame-Guy move that I did not appreciate. And now with the "hey"s? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after the party, but do not mistake that for me being a pushover, because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore. :Matt: I heard your mom in the morning, and I didn't want to get you in trouble. So, I went out the window. :Caroline: You went out the window? Another Lame-Guy move. :Matt: Your mom's the sheriff! And as for the "hey"s, I'm pretty sure it's what I've said to you every day since the first grade. Trying to read something into it? Lame-Girl move. outside the school, Elena sees Stefan sitting at a picnic table and walks over to join him. :Stefan: Hi. :Elena: You weren't in class, I was worried. :Stefan: Yeah, I got your messages, and I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, but what I wanna say shouldn't be said over the phone. :Elena: A simple "I didn't kill my brother" text would have sufficed. :Stefan: I didn't kill my brother, as much as he deserved it. He has you to thank you for that. :Elena: So, what did you wanna tell me? :Stefan: I won't be coming to school anymore. I'm gonna back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do. :Elena: Back off from school or from me? silence Thank you for telling me. :Stefan: It's better this way. :Elena: upset Yep. I got it. :Stefan: You're angry. That's good. It'll be easier if you hate me. the parking lot, Bonnie is walking to her car. Once she reaches it, she runs into Damon. :Damon: Okay, it's your last chance. :Bonnie: scared I'm gonna scream. :Damon: Oh no, Don't do that. Let's stay on point. I want my necklace. :Bonnie: You can't have it. :Damon: I can't take it, but you can give it to me. I'm trying to help you, here. :Bonnie: I don't want your help. :Damon: You do want my help, and you don't even know it. You know why, you little witch? 'Cause you've stumbled into something you need to stumble out of. :Bonnie: Just leave me alone or I swear-- :Damon: Don't! No threats. Look, A, you hurt me last time. B, I wish you no harm. Believe it or not, Bonnie, I wanna protect you. Let me help you get Emily off your back. :Bonnie: confused How do you know about her? :Damon: I know a lot of things, and I know more about that crystal than you do, and I know that she's using it to creep inside of you. See how scared you are? And, you should be, because I will get that crystal, even if I have to wait for Emily to give it to me herself. So, next time she comes out to play, you tell her that a deal's a deal. opens Bonnie's car door for her, and once she's inside, he closes it for her. Bonnie's Car is driving her car, with Elena in the passenger seat, as they discuss what happened. :Bonnie: He's bad news, Elena. He really scared me. :Elena: You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible. :Bonnie: I'm trying! He just keeps showing up. :Elena: I don't want you to be alone. You're sleeping at my place tonight, we can make a whole night out of it. pulls over to the side of the road and gets out of the car. :Elena: Whoa! Where are you going? rips off the necklace and throws it into a field. :Elena: Are you okay? :Bonnie: Now I am. All my problems were because of that thing. I can't believe I didn't do that sooner. :Elena: What's your Grams gonna say? :Bonnie: Grams isn't the one being haunted by a hundred and fifty-year-old ghost, is she? :Elena: sighs Okay, then. Mystic Grill and Jeremy are sitting at a booth. Jenna watches Alaric at another table. :Jenna: I like a man who can dine alone. A quiet strength. :Jeremy: I thought you were still in that whole Logan-depression thing. :Jenna: smiles I've sworn off men forever, but it doesn't mean I can't observe them from a safe distance. :Jeremy: Well, I can introduce you. Gilbert Residence answers the door to find Stefan on her porch. :Elena: Hey. Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important. :Stefan: I know that. steps onto the porch and pulls the door closed behind her. :Elena: He threatened her, Stefan. :Stefan: What would Damon want with Bonnie? :Elena: She has this necklace. Caroline got it from Damon, and she gave it to Bonnie, and now Damon wants it back. He's tormenting her. :Stefan: Over a necklace? :Elena: It's not just any necklace. It has to do with Bonnie's heritage. It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War...that Stefan and Damon were alive then When you and Damon lived here. :Stefan: uncomfortable Her name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaiden, and a witch. :Elena: surprised You know? About Bonnie? :Stefan: The first night that you invited me over for dinner, I made the connection. :Elena: And now Damon knows, and for some reason he wants that necklace. :Stefan: What does it look like? :Elena: It's an antique iron setting with a-- :Stefan: --with an amber crystal. I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it to her, which means that... :Elena: What? :Stefan: confused I don't know, but I'm gonna find it out. Let me talk to Damon. :Elena: Will he tell you? :Stefan: I'll get it out of him. Mystic Grill and Jenna continue to have dinner and talk about their day. :Jenna: Have you picked a topic? :Jeremy: No, not yet. It's gotta be local and non-internet research, so... :Jenna: That's easy! You've got all your dad's stuff. :Jeremy: What stuff? :Jenna: "How the Gilberts came over on the Mayflower" stuff, all that family lineage from way back. Your dad really loved all that family history stuff. It's all boxed up in the closet. approaches Jenna and Jeremy at their table. :Jeremy: Mr. Saltzman. :Alaric: Jeremy. What's up, man? :Jeremy: This is my aunt, Jenna. :Alaric: her hand Alaric Saltzman. It's nice to meet you. :Jenna: Jeremy was just telling me about his paper. Thanks for giving him another chance. :Alaric: It was my first day. I wanted to make a good impression. is drinking at the bar. Stefan approaches him. :Stefan: So, Stefan...You know, I've been thinking. I think we should start over, give this brother thing another chance. We used to do it, oh-so well, once upon time. :Damon: I don't, Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy. You kill everybody, and you're so mean. You're so mean, and...up on mocking him You're really hard to imitate, and then I have to go to that lesser place... :Stefan: bartender Can I get a coffee, please? Damon So, what's with the bottle? :Damon: I'm on edge. Crash diet. You know, I'm trying to keep a low profile. :Stefan: You could always just leave, find a new town to turn into your own personal Gas 'n' Sip. :Damon: I'll manage. You don't have to keep an eye on me. :Stefan: I'm not here to keep an eye on you. :Damon: So, why are you here? :Stefan: Why not? Gilbert Residence Caroline, and Elena are preparing dinner. Elena gives Caroline a look. :Caroline: sighs I'm sorry. There. I said it. If you want the ugly-ass necklace, keep it. It's yours. :Bonnie: guilty Will you hate me if I tell you I threw it away? :Caroline: annoyed You threw it away? :Bonnie: I know it sounds crazy, but the necklace was giving me nightmares. I had to get rid of it. :Caroline: You could have just given it back to me. :Elena: interrupts Why? So you could give it back to Damon? :Caroline: Screw Damon. Are we doing manicures or what? Who has their kit? :Bonnie: Mine's in my bag. :Caroline: through Bonnie's purse for the manicure kit So, Elena...how long do you think this fight with Stefan's gonna last? Is it...like a permanent thing? :Elena: I don't know, Caroline. :Caroline: angry Why are you such a little liar, Bonnie? :Bonnie: What? :Elena: astonished Caroline! holds up the crystal, and Bonnie and Elena gape at her in shock. :Bonnie: I'm not lying to you, Caroline. I swear. :Elena: It's true. I watched her throw it into a field! :Caroline: frustrated Then explain it. :Bonnie: Emily. :Caroline: confused Who's Emily? :Bonnie: The ghost. :Caroline: mocking Oh, the ghost has a name now? :Elena: Caroline, please. :Bonnie: Elena I wonder why she won't leave me alone. :Caroline: What is going on? Why am I not a part of this conversation? You guys do this to me all the time. :Elena: That's not true. :Bonnie: Yes it is. I can't talk to you. You don't listen. :Caroline: That's not true. :Bonnie: I'm a witch. :Caroline: And don't we all know it? :Bonnie: See? That's what I'm talking about. I'm trying to tell you something. You don't even hear it. :Caroline: I listen. When do I not listen? Mystic Grill approaches Alaric at his table. :Jenna: Jeremy totally ditched me. :Alaric: Where's he go? :Jenna: Home. It's not far. He can walk it. :Alaric: So, are you from here? Are you a townie? :Jenna: I'm a returnee. Left town for a while, now I'm back. :Alaric: Why'd you leave? :Jenna: School. And then there's the real reason. I was wronged...a guy named Logan. :Alaric: What'd he do? :Jenna: Basics...lied, cheated, lured me back in, left me again. Your turn. Any sad relationship stories? :Alaric: The basics...fell in love, married young, my wife died. :Jenna: [awkward[ Oh. Wow. :Alaric: Yeah, that's always a good conversation stopper. :Jenna: What happened? :Alaric: Well, you, me and the North Carolina police department are all wondering the same thing. It's what's known as a cold case. :Jenna: So, why'd you move here? :Alaric: A change of pace, new scenery. I like it here. It's got a rich history. the restaurant, Stefan and Damon are playing darts. :Damon: Lucky shot. :Stefan: More like a carefully honed skill over many decades. :Damon: You're beating me. :Stefan: Yeah. It's because I'm better than you. :Damon: I'm onto you. Reverse psychology. It's a little transparent, but I admire the effort. :Stefan: You prefer the brooding forehead? :Damon: Seriously, what game do you think you're playing? :Stefan: That's a funny question considering the fact that I have been asking you that for months. It's frustrating isn't it? :Damon: Touché. Gilbert Residence and Bonnie are talking in a room by themselves. :Caroline: Bonnie. Look, it's just not me. I don't believe in the...with her hands and makes a noise[ "woo woo." But, if you do, then...okay. I'm in. That's all it takes for me to jump on board, because I consider you to be my best friend. And I'm saying this, knowing that Elena's in the kitchen listening to my every word. Look, I didn't know how real this was for you, but I'm listening now. Okay? [calls out into the other room Elena, you can come in now. We're done. enters shyly, smiling There is just way too much drama in this room. So, what do you guys wanna do? I have an idea. Why don't we have a séance? :Bonnie: nervous I don't think that's a good idea. :Caroline: Come on. Let's summon some spirits. This Emily chick has some serious explaining to do. move to Elena's bedroom to do the séance. :Bonnie: What are we doing? :Elena: I don't know. :Caroline: Be quiet and concentrate. Close your eyes. Now take a deep breath. Bonnie. Call to her. :Bonnie: Emily, you there? :Caroline: Really? "Emily, you there?" That's all you got? Come on. :Bonnie: Fine, geez. Emily. I call on you. I know you have a message. I'm here to listen. candles immediately flare stronger. :Elena: Did that just... :Caroline: Yeah, it just happened. :Bonnie: It's just the air conditioning. :Caroline: Ask her to show you a sign. Ask her. Emily, if you're among us, show us another sign. wait a moment, but nothing happens. :Bonnie: See? It's not working. windows burst open, scaring her I can't, I'm done. rips the necklace off and throws it on the ground next to the candles, which blow out, scaring her more Get the light. Please, get the light! :Elena: Hold on. I got it. :Bonnie: You guys, the necklace. It's gone. Mystic Falls High School brings Damon to the football field, and decides to play a little football with his brother. :Damon: What are we doin' here? :Stefan: Bonding. Catch! Go on. Give it a try. :Damon: Don't forget who taught you how to play this game. start to play, and each of them run around with vampire speed until Stefan tackles Damon. :Damon: groans That hurt. :Stefan: Downside of my diet--getting hit actually hurts a little bit. :Damon: I'm impressed Stefan. Fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football, and now? Starry night. What do you want, Stefan? :Stefan: It wasn't real, Damon. Our love for Katherine. She compelled us. We didn't have a choice. Took me years to sort that out, to truly understand what she did to us. :Damon: himself off the floor Oh, no, Stefan. We are not takin' that on tonight. starts to walk away. :Stefan: What do you want with Katherine's crystal? :Damon: on his tracks How do you know about that? :Stefan: Come on. You knew Elena would tell me. :Damon: How do you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her, and you weren't. :Stefan: I was the last one to see her, Damon. Now, what do you want with Katherine's crystal? :Damon: She didn't tell you? :Stefan: We had other things on our mind. vampspeeds over to Stefan and gets in his face. :Damon: I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it. :Stefan: smirks I've heard that before. :Damon: I have a bigger surprise, Stefan. away slowly I'm gonna bring her back. Gilbert Residence girls are standing in the aftermath of their séance, shocked. :Elena: Okay, fun's over, Caroline. You made a point, and I get it. Now give it back. :Caroline: What? Well, I didn't take it. What? What happened? :Elena: I don't know. Nothing. Jeremy, are you home? walks into the hall to check for her brother. Bonnie sees the crystal on the floor in the bathroom. She goes in to get it. :Bonnie: Guys...door slams shut as soon as she's inside the room You guys open the door! Help me! :Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie! What's going on, Bonnie? :Caroline: Bonnie! and Elena pound on the door as Bonnie screams for help. :Elena: Try the other door. I'll check the hallway. :Caroline: Bonnie! Bonnie! Unlock the door! :Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie! Bonnie! Open the door! door opens. Bonnie stands with her head in her hands. :Elena: What happened? Are you okay? :Bonnie/'Emily': I'm fine. :Caroline: Unbelievable. You were totally faking it. :Elena: Caroline, come on. :Caroline: No! You scared the hell out of me. :Elena: Bonnie? :Bonnie/'Emily': I'm fine. Everything's fine. Mystic Falls High School and Damon are still in the football field after Damon's revelation. :Stefan: How can you bring Katherine back? :Damon: Before Katherine and the others were killed in the church, you remember what it was like in this town? :Stefan: I remember the fear and the hysteria. :Damon: Townspeople were killing vampires one by one. When they came for Katherine, I went straight to Emily, said,"I'll do anything. Name your price. Just protect her." She did. :Stefan: How? :Damon: She did some kind of spell with the crystal. And while the church was burning, and we thought Katherine was burning in it, she wasn't. :Stefan: But I saw her go inside... :Damon: There's a tomb underneath the church. The spell sealed Katherine in that tomb, protecting her. :Stefan: Are you telling me that Katherine's alive? :Damon: If that's what you wanna call it. She's been trapped in a mystical holding cell for the last century and a half, but you're an expert on starving a vampire, so how do you think she's doing, Stefan? Did you know that witches can use celestial events to draw energy into their magic? Me either. But in order to give the crystal its power, Emily used the comet that was passing overhead. And, in order for that crystal to work again... :Stefan: The comet had to return. :Damon: Downside? Long time in between comets. And, a couple of hiccups along the way with the crystal, but the comet passed, and I got the crystal. And then Caroline got the crystal, and now Bonnie has the crystal, and here we are. :Stefan: Why would Emily...? Why would she do this for you? :Damon: Because she knew they were gonna come for her, too, and she made me promise that her lineage would survive. :Stefan: I remember. You saved her children. :Damon: It's the only thing keeping me from ripping that little Bonnie girl's throat out to get my crystal back. Oh well, a deal's a deal. So...you wanna go throw some more? Gilbert Residence and Caroline are running after Bonnie/Emily, who is rushing down the stairs. :Caroline: I can't believe I fell for it. :Elena: Bonnie Are you okay? :Bonnie/'Emily': I must go. :Caroline: She's leaving. I'm leaving. :Elena: You guys can't leave. :Caroline: I can. I've had enough freaky fake witch stuff for one night. :Bonnie/'Emily': Thank you for having me. I'll take it from here. :Elena: Where are you going? :Bonnie/'Emily': Back to where it all began. :Elena: Bonnie! Bonnie! Oh My God! Emily! :Bonnie/'Emily': I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed. :Elena: Wait! leaves. Elena chases her down the stairs. She tries to open the door, but Emily has spelled it shut. :Caroline: What's happening? :Elena: I don't know. The door, it's not... door finally opens, and Jeremy walks in. The girls scream, and Jeremy is really confused. :Jeremy: What the hell? :Caroline: I'm outta here. calls Stefan. :Stefan: What's wrong? :Elena: It's Bonnie. :Stefan: What happened? :Elena: Emily is possessing her. She said something. :Stefan: What did she say? :Elena: She said "I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." And then she just left. :Stefan: Where do you think she went? :Elena: I don't know. about it Fell's church, by the old cemetery that's where she took Bonnie in her dreams. We have to help her, Stefan. :Stefan: Just stay there. I'm gonna go find her. Fell's Church finds Bonnie in the ruins of the old church, setting up a spell. :Damon: Hello Emily. You look different. :Bonnie/'Emily': I won't let you do it. :Damon: We had a deal. :Bonnie/'Emily': Things are different now. I need to protect my family. :Damon: I'' protected your family. You owe me. :'Bonnie/'''Emily: I know. I'm sorry. :Damon: You're about to be a lot more than that. tries to attack her, but Emily uses her powers to throw Damon against a tree, and he's impaled on a branch through his stomach. Gilbert Residence walks Jenna to the door of the Gilbert House :Jenna: You're so wrong. I'm much more pathetic. :Alaric: Oh no no. I've got you beat. I have pathetic down to a science. :Jenna: Oh no. We haven't even covered high school. Braces, A-cup. :Alaric: Glasses, skin condition. walks to the threshold of the door, then stops. :Jenna: You can...You know what? I'm not gonna invite you in. inside Jeremy. :Alaric: Well, some other time then. Have a good night, Jenna. leaves. Jenna goes inside and finds Jeremy searching through his dad's family history. :Jenna: So, you found the boxes. :Jeremy: I found this, too. hands her a photo of her and Logan from when they were in high school. :Jenna: Me and Logan. That's just cruel. :Jeremy: Cruel is dating my history teacher. :Jenna: smirks I'm not dating him...yet. Fell's Church and Elena arrive at the church ruins. Stefan pulls Damon off of the tree branch. :Damon: It hurts. This is why I feed on people. :Bonnie/'Emily': Stefan. :Stefan: Hello, Emily. :Bonnie/'Emily': These people don't deserve this. They should never have to know such evil. :Stefan: What do you mean evil? :Damon: Emily. I swear to God, I'll make you regret this. :Bonnie/'Emily': I won't let you unleash them into this world. :Stefan: Them? What part of the story did you leave out, Damon? :Damon: What does it matter? :Stefan: Emily, tell me what you did. :Bonnie/'Emily': To save her, I had to save them. :Stefan: You saved everyone in the church? :Bonnie/'Emily': With one, comes all. :Damon: I don't care about them. I just want Katherine. :Stefan: I knew I shouldn't have believed a single word that comes out of your mouth. This isn't about love, is it? This is about revenge. :Damon: The two aren't mutually exclusive. :Stefan: Damon, you can't do this. :Damon: Why not? They killed 27 people, and they called it a war battle. They deserve whatever they get. :Stefan: 27 vampires, Damon. They were vampires. You can't just bring them back. :Damon: This town deserves this. :Stefan: You're blaming innocent people for something that happened 145 years ago. :Damon: There is nothing innocent about these people, and don't think for a second it won't happen again. They already know too much, and they'll burn your little grandwitch right next to us when they find out. Trust me. :Bonnie/'Emily': Things are different now. :Damon: Don't do this. :Bonnie/'Emily': I can't free them. I won't. chants Incendia! pentagram Emily carved into the dirt around her is set ablaze, and flames create a wall between Emily/Bonnie and Stefan, Damon and Elena. :Damon: No! No please. :Elena: Bonnie! :Damon: No! throws the necklace into the air, and it explodes above them. Once the spell is complete and the crystal is destroyed, Emily departs from Bonnie's body. Bonnie finally reawakens, and looks around in horror, having no idea what had just occurred. Damon is furious, and since his deal with Emily is off, he bites Bonnie and feeds on her. Elena yells in fear, and Stefan rushes over to pull Damon off of her. He kneels next to her and checks her pulse. :Stefan: She's alive, but barely. I can save her. bites into his wrist and dribbles his blood into Bonnie's mouth. Elena watches in shock as her wound closes up right before her eyes. :Elena: Her neck, it's healing. Forbes Residence is getting ready for bed, and is startled when she sees that Matt is crawling in through her bedroom. :Matt: Hey. :Caroline: annoyed What are you doing here? :Matt: Your window was open. I thought you should know. :Caroline: Not funny. :Matt: sighs Earlier today, I lied. :Caroline: About? :Matt: About being in bed with you. We cuddled and it creeped me out. :Caroline: It creeped you out? I mean, did you just come over here to insult me or what? Because it's been a really long night-- :Matt: --It's just that...I don't like you. I never have. But...it was nice. :Caroline: confused What? :Matt: Being in bed with you, it felt nice. And so, I was thinking about it, and I thought that I should tell you I stayed because you were all sad and alone and I felt bad for you. :Caroline: Well, thank you, 'cause I love being a charity case. You can leave now. :Matt: and frustrated No, because I know! With Vicki gone, and my mom off with Pete whoever, it's just me, so...I know. Woods finally finds Damon sitting in the woods near the church ruins. :Damon: Katherine never compelled me. I knew everything. Every step of the way. It was real for me. I'll leave now. and Elena are standing near where Bonnie was attacked. :Bonnie: I don't understand, Elena, what happened to me? He attacked me, and his face was like... :Elena: How do you feel? Are you okay? :Bonnie: I'm fine. It's just this blood. I don't... approaches the girls, and Bonnie immediately becomes frightened and weary of him. :Stefan: I'm not gonna hurt you. :Bonnie: What's going on, Elena? :Elena: I'll explain everything, Bonnie. Okay? Let's just get out of here. Bonnie. Bonnie, look at me. Trust me. He's not going to hurt you. Come on. Come on. leads Bonnie to her car, and then returns to talk to Stefan privately. :Elena: Is she in danger of becoming...? :Stefan: No, she has to die with my blood in her system. So, keep an eye on her tonight and make sure that nothing happens, and once it leaves her system, she'll be fine. :Elena: I'm gonna tell her the truth. :Stefan: You sure? :Elena: I can trust her. I need someone to know, someone to talk to. I can't live in secret. :Stefan: You shouldn't have to. :Elena: You saved her life. I'm sorry, Stefan. I thought that I couldn't be with you, but I can. You don't have to push me away. I can do this. grabs his hands affectionately. :Stefan: away from her I can't. I have to leave, Elena. Too many people have died. Too much has happened. :Elena: What? No! I know you think you're protecting me, but... :Stefan: I have to. Coming home was...it was a mistake. I can't be a part of your life anymore. :Elena: Don't go Stefan. Please...You don't have to. This is your home. Please, don't go. kisses Elena's hand. :Stefan: Good-bye, Elena. :Elena: You're just gonna walk away? Don't walk away, Stefan! Stefan! begins to cry. of multiple scenes: Jenna looks at the picture of her and Logan, and shreds it in pieces before throwing it away. Caroline returns to her room with her arms full of junk food. Matt helps her unload them, and they settle in in her bed. Damon sits on a the side of the knocked over wall of the church in the woods, his eyes wet with tears. Stefan sits on his bed with his journal on his lap, as though he's about to write, but after thinking about everything about Elena for a moment, he angrily throws the journal at his pillow on his bed then he begins to sob. Elena tells Bonnie everything about Stefan and Damon, and both of them cry. Gilbert Residence doorbell rings, and Jenna opens the door to find Logan Fell standing on the porch. :Logan: smiles Hello, Jenna. :Jenna: shocked Logan! :Logan: Aren't you gonna invite me in? See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One